Your Guardian Angel
by SecretFanatic
Summary: TamakiOC. Plot based heavily on Jay Chou's movie "Secret"


**Your Guardian Angel**

**Disclaime**r: I own nothing.

**Summary**: All I'll say is that the plot is based heavily on Jay Chou's movie "Secret" and that I changed some of the details. AU

**Author's Note**: I haven't decided whether or not this will be a story of romance or just friendship yet.

* * *

It was on a Tuesday when the two first met. The weather was sunny and the air crisp as it was the start of autumn.

Tamaki Suoh, the Host Club's president, waited patiently for the rest of the club members to arrive for their meeting. He had wanted to discuss new possible ideas for themes since school would be back in session soon. That's right, summer vacation would be ending soon and the now empty halls would be filled once more.

He could hardly believe that this would be his last year at Ouran. Truth be told, he was worried about what would happen to the Host Club once he and Kyoya graduated. Does this mean the club would be disbanded? He absolutely hated the idea of his family being broken up. Well, _more_ broken up—Mori and Hunny graduated last year. The thought of not being able to see everyone everyday severely depressed him. Tamaki shook his head. This was no time to be thinking thoughts like this! He should be thinking about way to make this the best year the Host Club has ever had!

That was when he heard it.

A soft melody resonated throughout the empty halls of Ouran. To Tamaki, it sounded mysterious and somewhat eerie (although that probably had something to do with the school being deserted at this time). He frowned. Who else could be here? Sure, the Host Club was supposed to be meeting him here shortly, but he was sure that none of them could play the piano like this. So, pushing out all thoughts of ghosts and evils spirits, he set out to investigate the strange music.

He didn't have to look far at all. He made a beeline towards the room the sound was coming out of and as he got closer, he noticed the song had come to an end. He quickened his pace and stopped at the door. It was left slightly open and he got a clear view of the piano. No one was sitting on the bench. He gulped and slowly pushed the door open and inched inside the room. So far he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly, he heard someone, some girl, clear her throat. He gave a startled yell and stumbled away from the source.

He got a good look at the girl who startled him. She was cute. She had black hair that fell in loose curls just past her shoulders. Her eyes, which were a lovely shade of violet, were filled with amusement which was no doubt cause by him. She looked to be about the same age as Haruhi and the twins, if not a bit younger. Maybe she was a first year. She was standing on a ladder in front of the bookshelf. She had just put something away. Or maybe she was trying to get something.

"Was that you playing just now?" he asked curiously. He had been so startled that he hasn't gone into "Host Mode" yet.

"No" she replied in a serious tone. Tamaki's eyes widened and he tilted his head in confusion. He quickly scanned the room again before his eyes settled on her again. She was climbing down the ladder.

"There's no one else here" he remarked.

"Right" she said smiling now. There was a little laughter in her voice.

Tamaki gave her a charming smile upon realizing she was joking. "It sounded nice."

Her smile softened. "It did."

Tamaki froze at her smile. She was just like Haruhi! Completely adorable! He stood frozen for a while fighting his impulse to spin her around in a tight hug. Her smile was gone by then and she passed him and was now standing next the door. She turned back to give him a vague smile and dashed down the hallway disappearing from his view. Snapping out of his daze he ran out of the room and attempted to follow the mysterious girl. He had forgotten to ask for her name.

"Miss, wait up!" he shouted.

"Tamaki?"

Tamaki immediately halted in his blind pursuit and turned to the sound of the new voice. It was Kyoya, his best friend.

"Oh! Kyoya! Have you seen a girl run past here earlier?" he asked hopefully. His friend frowned. "No" he responded, "Was she a student here?"

Tamaki shrugged. "I don't know…she wasn't wearing a uniform."

Kyoya sighed. "Well she wouldn't, would she? It's still vacation," he said, "Anyway, let's go back to the club room. You called this meeting, so don't you dare think of ditching"

Tamaki didn't fight him as Kyoya dragged him back to the club room. He was easily distracted once they got back to the club room with the ideas for the club, but in the back of his mind he wondered when he'd see the girl again. Suddenly, he couldn't wait for the school year to begin.


End file.
